


Late night

by nyamjoon94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyamjoon94/pseuds/nyamjoon94
Summary: "Don't you think that's too many snacks?" Chan asked, looking worriedly at all the bags Felix was holding."It's never too many snacks, Chris."Felix goes to the studio to make Chan go home.





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first fic written in english and I Am Afraid  
> I'm also not that great of a writer oops  
> Pls enjoy uwu

"Knock knock!" Felix more sang than said, opening the door to the studio. He walked in, smiling when he heard Chan's faint laugh. 

"Hey." The older one greeted, facing the computer's screen. "Hey" the younger repeated, putting his arms around the other's shoulders, Chan immediately resting his head on one of them.

"It's late. Why are you here?" he asked, eyes closed.

"To see you." Chan smiled and snuzzled his head in Felix's arm. "And also to make you go back to dorm" The latter said, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. 

Chan grunted. "I'm not done yet."

Felix tightened his embrace. "I, my love, do not care." He went around the chair as he heard the older one snort and sat on his lap.

"Oh come on Lix. Just let me get this one thing done. It's not gonna take too long, I promise." Chan said, his boyfriend hugging him like a koala. 

"If it's not gonna take too long then it should be okay for me to stay like this, right?" Felix asked, smiling.

"No, it's okay." He heard the older mumble as he put one arm around his back. He could hear clicks and Chan humming a new song's melody. He had gone back to work. 

"Hyung, it's already midnight. If we stay here until past one am I'm gonna be mad." Felix mumbled, sleepy.

"Ok, ok." Chan replied. "That's definitely not gonna happen." 

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not! I'm almost done!"

"If you are, then you'll have to give me a million kisses."

Chan smiled wide, dimples showing. "If I am, I'm gonna give you even more than a million kisses. I'll give you all the kisses I can." Felix poked his boyfriend's dimple. "Now lemme work."

 

 

"Felix." 

Felix grunted and curled up, the arms on his back not being enough to keep the cold away. 

"Baby, wake up." 

He opened one eye, then another. 

"What time is it?" 

"Uuuuh, twelve and fifty nine?" 

Felix furrowed his brows and sat properly, still sleepy.

"Hyung!" He whined. 

"Ok, it's actually two and thirty..." Chan said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Aaah, you promised we wouldn't stay here for too long!" Felix whined again, shaking his head and then hugging his boyfriend. 

"Sorry, baby." The older one said, tiredness in his voice. "Now let's go. I'll buy you something at the convenience store." 

"Hm." Felix mumbled pback. 

"And give you all the kisses I'm able to." Chan said, sighing and then kissing the younger's head. Felix tightened the hug. 

 "Okay."

 

 

"Channie hyung!" Felix said, excitedly. Chan laughed and looked at him. "What?" 

"Look at the sky. It looks so pretty!" The younger said, looking up. 

Chan tightened his hand around Felix's as they walked. "It really does." He looked at the other boy again and poked his cheek with his free hand. "The stars look like your freckles!"

Felix giggled, scooting closer to his boyfriend. The older boy kissed his head and they kept on walking under the pretty stary sky. 

 

 

"Don't you think that's too many snacks?" Chan asked, looking worriedly at all the bags Felix was holding. 

"It's never too many snacks, Chris."

He smiled and lightly tapped the younger's head. "It's hyung to you, little brat." 

"You keep talking about the snacks but you're gonna eat all of them!" Felix whined, holding his food tight.

"Maybe I will." Chan said, smiling and holding his head up in the air, making his boyfriend laugh. "Now let's go." 

 

 

"Lix, I think we're making too much noise with all those bags... We're gonna wake the boys up." 

"Ah, let's just put everything in the drawers tomorrow then." 

"We're gonna have to wake up early then, if you actually want to eat those. The members will probably eat it all."

"Ah, you're right." Felix stopped moving around. "What if we eat our favorite ones right now?" 

Chan looked at him, smiling faintly. "Won't that make more noise?" 

"No! We just have to chew reaaaaaally slowly." The younger replied. 

"Let's do it, then." The older said, already grabbing a bag. 

They opened it slowly, trying to not make any noise and not to laugh when they did. The bag's content didn't end for a long time, as they slowly ate, talking about random things and quietly laughing. They repeated that twice and finally were full. 

"Good night" Felix said, kissing Chan's cheek. 

"Hey, give me a proper kiss, won't you?" Chan whined, pouting tiredly. Felix smiled.

"Okay, you big baby." 

Felix gently put one of his hands on Chan's neck, immediately starting to play with the little strands of hair he could reach. He went closer to his boyfriend, who automatically put his hands on his waist. 

Chan was the one to lean in and connect their mouths in a soft, quiet, late night kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds, both of them smiling at the touch, before separating their mouths. 

"Good night." Chan whispered, their foreheads touching. Felix smiled softly. With one last smooch on Felix's nose, they fully separated and went to their rooms. 

 

 

Chan heard the door creak as it was slowly opened. 

"Hyung?" 

He moved under his blanket, facing the door. 

"Hey." He whispered, lifting the blanket and making space on the bed. 

Felix tippy toed to the bed and laid in it, carefully. 

"I can't sleep." He whispered softly, scooting closer to Chan, who hummed in response as he hugged his boyfriend. 

They moved a little before finally finding a comfy position for them to sleep. They stayed like that, bodies close, able to hear each other's heartbeat, feeling each other's warmth. 

"Thank you." Felix said, piercing the dark silence of the room. 

Chan hugged his boyfriend tighter.

"It's okay." He said, before softly kissing the top of Felix's head. "Now go to sleep. It's late." 

 


End file.
